


Love One Another

by Love_Writing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Writing/pseuds/Love_Writing
Summary: Theo comes home to Liam having a wet dream about him.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Love One Another

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about 20 minutes. Comment if you want. Have a good day😄

After the war Theo moved in with Liam and his family. There was an extra bedroom that now belonged to Theo. Everyone that spent time with the two could see how in love they were. Even Scott. So, when Jenna, Liam's mother, catches Liam longingly glancing at Theo she isn't suprised. Or when Mason sees Theo being nicer to Liam than to anyone else he isn't suprised.  
Theo just came home from work and is looking for Liam. He hears movement from Liam's room and heads up the stairs. As he gets closer he hears what he thinks are moans. He knocks on Liam's door, but there's no answer. "Li? You ok?" Theo asks, still no response. Theo opens the door to see Liam comppetely asleep. He smiles softly at the sight as he leans against the doorway. Then it happens. Liam moans again as his hips buck up into the air. Liam's having a wet dream Thro figures out. He's about to walk out of the room when Liam moans again. This time moaning "Theo". Theo whips around quickly. He couldn't have heard right except Liam does it again adding a "please" at the end. "Fuck" Theo ehispers his on dick getting hard. Liam keeps moaning and starts whimpering in need. Theo breathes deeply trying to calm himself down, but getting the smell of Liam's arousal instead. Next thing he knows he's standing next to Liam and his hand wrapped around Liam's member. This makes Liam moan even louder. Theo slowly starts moving his hand. "Wake up, Liam" he whispers into Liam's ear. Liam doesn't wake up instead his body moves so he is on his side facing Theo as his hips buck into Theo's hand. "Theo, more" he whimpers. Theo laughs softly before complying and moving his hand a little faster. Then he starts kissing Liam. He kisses Liam's cheek, down his jaw, then back to his ear. "Li, wake up" he says a little louder this time. Suddenly, Liam wakes panting hard. His dream so vivid that he he could still feel Theo's hand on him. "Finally" Theo says, then the next minute Liam freezes. "Shit" they both think as Theo takes his hand out of Liam's shorts and Liam panics. "Theo? What are you doing in here?" Liam asks confused. "Well, I came home early. They said they didn't need me as long" Theo shrugs backing up as he realized what he did. He was jerking Liam off, while Liam was asleep. Liam's going to kill him. "Where are you going?" Liam asks watching Theo take another step back. "Look I'm sorry. I came home and heard noises. I asked if you were ok and you didn't answer so I came in. You were moaning my name and I just acted. I'm sorry. I'll go now" Theo says turning around to walk out the door. "Wait, no I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. It's my fault. I mean like you said I was moaning your name. So, I'm sorry. It's just that I like you and well you're hot" Liam blushes brightly. "You like me?" Theo asks shocked. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I know you don't feel the same" Liam sighs sadly. Though not for long because next Theo is kissing him hard. "Liam, I like you too" Theo states and Liam pulls Theo's head in for another kiss. Soon the two are both moaning as they rub against each other. They come in their pants like the teenagers they are and dmile widely at each other.  
Later at dinner the two are looking at each other again, but this time when the other notices they don't look away. "Well, finally you two figured out your crap. Was it really so hard to tell each other you're in love?" Jenna asks. "In love?" Theo asks. "He said he liked me" Liam adds. "Oh, for fucks sake. Boys, you are in love" Jenna tells them. After that the blushing getd brighter and it's not until the two are cuddling on the couch that they tell each other that they do love one another


End file.
